Shinji the way of the sword
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: Shinji is called to Tokyo 3 by his parents but little did they know but Shinji is a hero of Gaia and knows the way of the sword. he is also brave and strong and well not be pushed around. and when he thinks an old enemy is back his friends come to help


**Disclaimer I do not own Neon Geneses Evangeline or FF VII or FF VII AC or any of the other stuff I well use,**

**Shinji x Yuffie x Yuna x Riku x Paine and Cloud x Tifa x Aeris x ****Aerith ****note like to have her as twins as I like to use both names and Vincent x Lulu,**

**Also Shinji is 19 when he goes to Tokyo 3 and note he is not the Pilot of unit 1 but the back up his 14 year old brother Shinn is the main one and note Rei and her first two clones are their sisters and his 15 year old sister Rei is still for unit one, note part of a set of triplets the two are called Ami and Suki, Yui is alive but Shinji was still sent away, takes place after one mouth AC note Aeris and ****Aerith alive, and Shinji is the only one with an age change,**

**Shinji's weapons are Ultima Weapon ,Ragnarok and Heaven's Cloud and Apocalypse, Armor Golden armlet and Accessories Fire Ring and Star Pendent, Materia are Ice Mastered, Fire Mastered, Quaka Mastered, Restore Mastered, Sense Mastered, Time Mastered, MP Plus Mastered, HP Plus Mastered, Long Range Materia Mastered, Bahamut Zero Mastered, Hades Mastered, Shiva Mastered,**

**Items he has with him when he enters Tokyo 3, Remedy x 10, Hi-Potion x 50, Elixir x 10, Ether x 12, Deadly Wastes x 4, Star dust x 3, X-potion x 10, Tent x 8, his Gold Saucer life time pass, PHS, Gil 169, 890,**

**Shinji's HP/MP and Level, His Level is 85 HP 9,999 and MP 999,**

**Limits some**** are Clouds some are**** Aeris and ****Aerith and one made by me,**

**Limit 1, Braver and Healing Wind, Limit 2, Climhazzard and Fury Brand, Limit 3, Meteorain and Pulse Of Life, Limit 4, Final Strike Shinji attacks a group or one enemy with both of his swords he then jumps back and then brings them in front of him in an X shape before he points them in front of him sending out a beam of energy this attack can do a lot of damage as much a Omnislash or more,**

**Chapter 1,**

**A hero comes to Tokyo 3,**

In the deserted city of Tokyo 3 all is silent but if you listen closely one could hear the sounds of a large engine. The sounds are coming from a large black Motorcycle that is driving down one of the deserted streets of the city. The bike is big almost as long as a full sized car also on it's left side is a large 50 caliber gating gun and on the right is what looks like a moving compartment and it is inside it are three large swords one is blue in the center with a silver outline this is the sword called Ultima Weapon the other is a gray color with a golden colored hilt this sword is called Ragnarok the last one is calledApocalypse it was triangle shaped with black red a gold colors. On the bike is a young man his name is Shinji Gainsborough once Ikari a long time ago. He is 19 year's old he has brown hair done into a pony tall. His eye are green with just a bit of a glow to them from the mako he was exposed to he is wearing Goggles over his eyes too they are a gift from his friend Cloud a long with the bike well it was from Cloud his sisters Tifa, Barret, Cid, Vincent, the Turks and Rufus and his girlfriends.

He is also wearing blue jeans with a hole in the right leg he also has on a red shirt with a black blue jean jacket with the sleeves gone with this one can see a golden armlet on his left arm and a red ring one his left ring finger he also has one black steel toed shoes. And on his back is another large sword this one is called Heaven's Cloud it is silver in color with a black hilt.

He soon comes to a stop in front of a pay phone. He takes out his PHS and calls the person he is going to meet here but he gets no response from her. He then puts his phone away and takes out a photo of the women he is going to meet here.

"I am sooooo glad that Yuna, Yuffie and Riku and Paine did not see this photo as they would have been even more against me coming back here then they were and they would also kill her for this." Said Shinji as he looks at the photo of the women who is giving him a good look at her breast and even wrote look at them and what his four girlfriends would do to her.

He then throws the photo away and brings out three more. One was in front of a large ice covered mountain with a large group of people with a younger looking Shinji the other is in front of a destroyed city with the same group with Shinji as he looks now. The last one was in front of a bar with Shinji being hugged by his four girlfriends and his friends laughing at him taken just before he left for here.

"I hope I can get this over with soon and get back to my friends at Edge." Said Shinji as he remembers the letter he got throw his inter world mail he had set up for something just like this he come back to this world on his bike.

The letter was from his astringe parents or former as they are know longer his parents as his DNA is know longer from them. His now the son of Professor Gast and Ifalna because of both his now sisters Aeris and Aerith who used there power to do that to him when he got badly hurt.

As he thinks about them he hears sounds of battle coming his way. Turning towards the sounds he sees a large monster coming into the city and fighting the military.

"What is that it's as big as a Weapon is now let's see just how strong you are Sense." Said Shinji as he used his SenseMateria on it.

"Let's see HP 79,900 MP 7,000 weak against fire and holy immune to ice." Said Shinji as he got the information.

As he looks at the monster he fills something behind him so he turns to look and sees three girls that look the same before they vanish from his sit.

He soon hears the sound of tires screeching turning to wear the sound came from he saw a blue sports car coming his way. The car stopped next to him and the driver rolled down the driver side window reveling the women he was going to meet here.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" she said.

"Yes I am Shinji but the last name is now Gainsborough are you Misato?" said Shinji.

"Yes I am now then if you get in I well take you to see your parents." Said Misato.

"Sorry but I well not leave bike but I well fallow you." Said Shinji as he started his bike.

"Alright but try and keep up." Said Misato as she drove away at a high speed.

"She drives pretty good but I am better." Said Shinji as he went after her and soon catching up with the car

As they drove along Shinji saw a large peace of building falling down on them from when it was hit by missile fire seeing that Misato would hit it he speeded forward in front of her.

Back in the car Misato seeing Shinji pulling ahead of her was wondering way when she saw the large chunk of building coming down on them. She was about to try and move out of the way when she saw Shinji pull out a very large sword from behind his back with his right arm.

"What is he doing?" said Misato.

She then watched as Shinji cut the large chunk in two clearing the way for them.

Soon the two of them were outside of town when Misato turned off the road on to a side road that lead them to a building that had a car elevator getting there rides in the elevator they headed down.

As they went down Misato got out if her car and headed over to Shinji.

"Hey how did you cut that chunk in two with just a sword?" said Misato.

"Let's just say I'm very strong Misato and leave it at that for now."

"Sure for now." Said Misato.

Soon the two arrived at the Geofront Shinji seeing it was impressed by it.

"Nice Geofront." Said Shinji. "Hey Misato do you know why my worthless former parents want to see me?"

"I have known clue." Said Misato.

But Shinji knew she was lying to him thanks to those lessons he got on reading people from Vincent when they were after Sephiroth four years ago but he let it go for now.

Soon the elevator came to a stop once it was the two drove out of the elevator and into the Geofront. They then drive for a few minutes until they reach a premed they park there rides in front of it and head inside.

"Hey Shinji why do you still have your sword with you?" Said Misato.

"I never go any were with out one of my swords." Said Shinji as the two were now on a moving walkway.

Some time later Shinji ask Misato something.

"Are we lost Misato?"

"No were not lost Shinji." Said Misato.

"Oh really." Said Shinji as he pointed at his sword that was in front of them on a wall.

"Hey how did your sword get in front of us?"

"I put it down about 8 minutes ago behind us." Said Shinji.

"Okay were lost I call for some one to help us." Said as she walked up to the wall were his sword is and hit the com that was there contacting some on the bridge. As Shinji got his sword back and put it back behind him.

Some 9 minutes later a fake blond showed up wearing a swim suit and she looked none to please to be there with them.

"How do you keep getting lost Misato." Said the woman as she yelled at Misato.

"Ritsuko it's just that this place is so big I am still not used to getting around." Said Misato.

As the two continued to argue Shinji watched them with a small smile as he thought of how both of the arguing reminded him of how some times Cloud and Barret would argue.

"Hey if you're both done can we get going?" said Shinji as he had enough of this and wanted to get this over with.

"Sorry." Said Misato looking at Shinji.

"So this is Shinji Ikari the spar to the third child." Said Ritsuko as she finally noticed Shinji after he spoke.

"The is Shinji but the last name is no longer Ikari but Gainsborough now." Said Shinji.

"Alright but I am surprised you don't look like ether of your parents." Said Ritsuko.

"Thank the planet for that." Said Shinji as he was glad that his blood no longer came from the Ikari's but his new sisters parents. "Now are you going to shows us the way or not you fake blond?"

"Sure." Said Ritsuko throw her teeth at the fake blond remark.

Soon the three were in a large room that had just a few lights on they walked over a metal bridge over some yellow colored water they soon stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Well were here." Said Ritsuko as all the lights came on reveling a large robot.

"So this is what my no good former parents were working on &*%$." Said Shinji as he looked at the large purple robot with one horn its forehead.

"_It sort of reminds me of that Robot Proud Clod my friends and I fought in Midgar four year's ago but not as cool and not as strong as well I bet."_ Thought Shinji.

"Yes it 's." said a female voice coming from above them.

Hearing the voice Shinji looked to were it was coming from and he saw an observation deck just behind the Robot. He saw six people up there four females and two males.

Shinji seeing them knew that this was his former family.

"Why have you two called me here after so many years." Said Shinji.

"Because we need you son." Said Yui.

"Let me guess it has something to do with that monster outside?"

"Yes we need you to fight it for us and it's called an angle." Said Gendo looking at his son.

"Why me? From what I heard from this fake blond I am a back up pilot for this toy." Said Shinji. "And if I was to bet the little *&% boy next to you %$## of a father is the main pilot." Said Shinji as he used some words he lured from Cid and Barret.

"Shinji watch your mouth." Said Yui.

"Don't tell me what to do you #$$%# and #$ and #%^ got it?" said Shinji as he brought out a cigar one of 60 he got from Cid before he left as a gift and lit it. And was glad that his sisters were not there as they would beat the crap out of him for his words and the cigar.

Yui was shocked by the words by her son she thought he would be glad to see her and his family but he was not at all.

"Don't call your mother those words Shinji we are your parents and you well respet us." Said a mad Gendo.

"Respet is earned not given and as for the parent part let's say water is more thick then are blood." Said Shinji. "Now how come that little brat is not piloting that now?"

"He is hurt and well not be able to fight for a few weeks." Said Misato as she tried to stop Shinji's and his family's fighting.

"So you need me to be your golden shinny wire of hope and help the chosen boy up there then if I am hearing you right?" said Shinji.

"Yes." Said Yui.

"Well let me think about it for a second…." Said Shinji as he tried hard not to go up and kick his former parents ass's like he did with Palmer four year's ago. Thought he did have help from Cloud and Red XIII. "Okay I am done and I say…."

"." Said Shinji as he walked away.

But before he got out of the room 12 guards blocked his way with there M16 guns pointed at him.

"This is not a request." Said Gendo.

"Please son just do this." Said Yui. "And there well be no trouble."

"Let's me see how about you and every one here suck on a Chocobos &^*." Said Shinji as he brought out his sword.

"_I did not see that on him."_ Thought Yui her thoughts being echoed by her family.

"What good well that over grown sword do you?" said Gendo.

"Just watch you ^&%." Said Shinji as he charged forward.

The guns of the guards came to life as they shot at Shinji.

Yui seeing this screamed as her son was shot at and thinking this.

"_This was not apart of are plan he was suppose be happy to see us. And be under are control?"_

Shinji seeing them shout jump high into the air about 100 feet avoiding the attack. He then came down in the middle of the guards.

The guards did not have time to react as seeing Shinji jump so high shocked them. And by the time they did Shinji had attacked.

Shinji sent his left fist at the guard to his right hitting the guard in his rids bricking three.

Shinji then sent his right leg at two more getting them in there guts sending the two guards into the yellow water. Shinji stopped for just a second as he felt something familiar when some of the yellow stuff hit him. But he got over it soon.

He then sent his left leg out and hits four more guards knocking them out. He then used his sword to cut throw the guns of the last five guards. He then used his fist to knock them out.

"Well that's that.' Said Shinji not even breathing hard after his fight with guards.

No one spoke as they were all in shock by what Shinji did.

"Okay I well fight for you but only tell the boy wonder is better" said Shinji bring every one out of there shocks.

"What made you change your mind?" said Yui.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Said Shinji.

"Thank you son." Said Yui.

"I am not doing this for free I except to be paid for this I want 100 bars of gold." Said Shinji.

"Deal." Said Gendo. "Now get into the Eva."

"Sure." Said Shinji as he made his way to the cockpit as everyone left.

Once he was inside he started to think to himself.

"_That stuff that hit me from that lake felt like J.E.N.O.V.A's blood or similar to it. Have to tell Cloud and the others and I have to stay to find out."_

He then felt some liquid come in around him. Looking down he saw the water stuff that he saw outside was coming in.

As the stuff hit his skin he felt a shiver run down his back and now he thought it really felt like J.E.N.O.V.A

"What is this stuff you trying to kill me?" said Shinji as he hoped this stuff would not gave him Geostigma.

"That LCL it's been oxygenated so you can breathe it." Said Misato as she and the other just got to the bridge.

"Don't care get this stuff out of here." Said Shinji.

"We can't the LCL is what let's you use the EVA." Said Ritsuko.

"That crazy and why dose it smell like blood?" said Shinji.

"Hey you're a man so stop with the complaining." Said Misato who was going to say more when a glare from Shinji stopped her.

She also thought his eyes also glowed green.

"Don't tell me what to do." Said Shinji in a deadly voice.

"Enough lunch the EVA." Said Gendo.

Soon Shinji found himself up in the city looking at the monster.

As he looked at it he tuned out the voice of those on the bridge he was in battle mod now.

"Alright let's see what you got." Said Shinji as he charged.

He lunched his right fist at the monsters head. It hit pushing the monster back and doing about 5,000 damage to the beast. He the used the left leg to do a gut check doing 4,789 to it.

Shinji then used one his Materia in his armor.

"Fire 3." Said Shinji as he sent the fire spell into the right fist and used it just as he was about to hit the monster in the face once more.

The attack did 8,789 damage to the monster but Shinji was not done he used two more fire 3s doing about 19,000 damage to the monster between the two attacks.

Shinji was in complete control of the fight.

"Let's finish this." Said Shinji as felt his level 4 limit was ready and just like with his fire attack he would send the limit throw the Eva but first he need a blade weapon.

"Hey Misato dose this thing have a blade weapon on it?"

Misato and the others who were shocked by what Shinji had done came out of it as he talked.

"Yes you have to knifes." Said Misato.

Shinji soon found them and had both in his Eva's hands and with that he moved in close to the Angle so when he used his limit he would be to close to it for the ones one the bridge to see what he did.

Once he was close enough he used his attack Final Strike.

His first Strike was two cross slashes one the Angles chest. Doing 4,000 each he the did four fast slashes to the Angle's body doing 4,789 each he then did one more slash on the Angle's gut doing 5,567 he then brought the knifes together and gathered the energy blast. Once it was done he used it the blast did 9,999 killing the monster.

"Well that was easy." Said Shinji as he looked at the dead monster.

Back on the bridge every one was celebrating the death of the Angle. All but Yui her kids and Gendo.

"Dad Shinji did better then me even though it is his first time in the Eva." Said Shinn in a jealous voice as he thought that Shinji would not be that good the first time around.

"Yes he did Shinn." Said Gendo as he thought this.

"_This was not apart of the plan he was not suppose to win like this. He was suppose to get knocked out waking the soul of the Yui clone in there as she would wake up to save him. That's way he is here just to wake her up so Shinn can pilot the Eva a full power."_

"Mom how did Shinji win so fast he has never piloted Eva unit 1 before?" said Suki.

"I don't know Suki." Said Yui as she thought about what see just saw.

"_Shinji is a lot stronger then he should be and he did not wake my clone up. Now we have to use him longer before Shinn can pilot the Eva."_

She and Gendo were soon brought out of there thoughts when Shinji spoke to the bridge team.

"Hey I'm done bring me back." Said Shinji.

"Yes bring in unit 1." Said Mayu.

Soon Shinji was back in the underground base. From there he asked a mechanic where he could shower and were did they put his stuff.

He told him that the shower was just outside the room and up 1 floor and his stuff was there. Soon Shinji was in the washroom were he took a fast shower.

After he was done Shinji went over to his stuff and picked up his phone. He opened up the call list and fond the number he was looking for he called it and soon the person he was calling picked up.

"Hello Shinji how are things going over there as well as with your former parents? And well you be coming back soon your girlfriends are driving the rest of us crazy." Said a male voice.

"Hello Cloud and things here are not good Cloud not good at all." Said Shinji. "As for coming back soon I won't be back any time soon."

"Why what's wrong?"

"There are monsters attacking over here that are as big as weapons are but not as strong. And they are fighting them with a giant robot that has some short of liquid that helps you pilot it and it feels like blood."

"I don't see what the problem is so they are fight monsters as big as weapon you fought weapons so this is not a problem you should be back once they are all dead."

"Cloud the blood like stuff feels like J.E.N.O.V.A's blood." Said Shinji.

"WHAT." Said Cloud.

"It's true Cloud that way I won't be back soon the monster fighting is not the problem its this stuff that feels like J.E.N.O.V.A I have to find out way and if this is from her or from her species."

"Well your not doing this alone well be coming over to help."

"Cloud you don't have to I cam handle this."

"No Shinji if this is her or from her species fighting alone is too dangerous."

"Alright I guess I well see you and the others soon."

"Not all of us Shinji it well take time to gather the others but I well send over Vincent, Red XIII, Barret and Yuna and Yuffie now." Said Cloud.

"See you soon then."

And with that they both hung up.

"Alright now time to meet the ^%& parents of mine and find out were all be staying." Said Shinji as he grab his sword and put it on his back.

**End of Chapter 1,**

**Next one Friends and battles.**


End file.
